battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ken Haneyuki
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Spirits Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cometwyarm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soaker87 (Talk) 20:54, April 21, 2012 Welcome battle spirit wikia n.n you wish information battle spirit character,card and other you join good time this wikia tell you all information you wish Im heroe darkness mephile Im purple user Im Join this wikia last month Im help most this wikia Im think all wish information he located one good play you dont choice you favorite spirit you only need calm and thinking you favorite, color my favorite color its purple Im purple user Im know most battle spirit Im dont like fight please next time check one people upload after you upload same card Calw down dont worry n.n Im only said you for next time dont repeat same error other guy upload same imagen he upload 3 time dont watching other person upload What are you favorite color all people love battle spirit need choose one card favorite red,blue,green,purple,white and yellow My favorite color its purple Im use spirit,magic and all my favorite color mmm you favorite color its yellow you can good ability use yellow spirit and magic other word you like angel spirit jeje Okay, I just tried it myself, even typing in the exact name of an image, with file extension, and I got no results. That is really weird. It must be a problem with the search function. I guess the only option is to re-upload an image. Soaker87 (talk) 15:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, wow! You could put that on the How to Play page. That's all I can think of, unless you have a better idea. Soaker87 (talk) 12:12, August 26, 2012 (UTC) The Adventurer is about to begin! http://shin-battle-spirits-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shin_Battle_Spirits_fanon_Wiki Kurobina (talk) 12:00, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Questions I have a question about the The BladeKingBeast Byak-Garo. It says "Each time this spirit is blocked, your opponent exhausts the specified number of spirits they control." So does this mean this spirit's effect triggers even though the one who blocked it is an Ultimate? Rubix12 (talk) 09:41, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Changing Username Is there a way I can change my Username? Rubix12 (talk) 10:14, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Images How can you find the images without the close sign on battlespirits.com? Ps192 (talk) 09:38, December 24, 2013 (UTC) hi sorry, to disturb you but can you update this page http://battle-spirits.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Laser last night I tried but I couldnt modify the english name I only could modify the Japanese name. and I just got a message from this wikia about new modification. So I checked what you modified and you modifiied the right engish name to reput the wrong one. coz the name of this card is " Ultimate Eraser " so please update this page regards Oki https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10152081849651909&set=gm.678216055550295&type=1&theater update pls ... Ultimate-Sagitto-Apollodragon アルティメット・サジット・アポロドラゴン コスト7赤軽減3 アルティメット　系統：三龍神・光導 Lv3(1)BP12000 Lv4(3)BP20000 Lv5(5)BP23000 召喚条件：自分の赤のスピリット1体以上 WトリガーLv3・Lv4・Lv5『このアルティメットのアタック時』 ヒットしたUトリガー1回につき、BP15000以下の相手のスピリット1体を破壊する。 【ダブルヒット】Uトリガーが2回ヒットしたら、さらに、このアルティメットに究極シンボル1つを追加する。 Lv4・Lv5『このアルティメットのアタック時』 相手のスピリット1体を指定し、そのスピリットにアタックできる。Uトリガーがヒットしていたとき、指定したスピリットを破壊したら、相手のライフのコア1個を相手のリザーブに置く。 Hi, i'm Ari, since i'm pretty new here, i decided to say hi to other users. I'm surprised it's still alive, cause in my country, almost no one knows it, like Bakegyamon.... Well, if i ever get a deck, wanna have a battle? :)